In Those Last Moments
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: As death comes to conquer, all Ryou wants is for Ichigo to be safe. RxI Alternative deathfic for an old, old contest.


**A/N: **First of all, because I am a baka, I managed to delete the first A/N I wrote. XD Whoops.

Ok, so. I've been looking through all the fics I started and never finished, trying to decide which ones I could salvage and which ones I should just discard completely. Which was when I came across this little ficlet; it was originally an alternate entry for Kish's Kittie's Winter Deathfic Compeition of... December 2008? Yeah, something like that. Obviously, I changed my mind and wrote another entry to submit, and in the last year or so, I completely forgot about this one. So even though it's kinda old, I thought why not post it? I mean, I must've worked hard on it at some point, right? So here you are - WAH-LAH~! A nice little tragic deathfic for you all that I dug up. It was practically finished, and with the guidance of Chika (Chiharu-Chan, whose fics you should go read), edited it a little before deeming it now-suitable to post. So thank you to her! ^_^

Also, for anyone not already familiar with KK's contest (which, because it was over a year ago, I don't expect many of you too ^^"), the rules were to write a 500 word deathfic, hence the shortness of this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMM. No way, no how, no chance. Unfortunately.

...Y'know, I'm getting a little bored of these disclaimers. Is anyone else? Hmm... you know what? I challenge you all to come up with an interesting, comedic disclaimer - leave it in a review, or PM or something. The ones who come up with the funniest will get a drabble or two each, in a new series of drabbles for once my exams are over.

* * *

In Those Last Moments...

* * *

Searing pain ripped through my back causing me to release a hiss. I was bordering paralyzed, my head left to stare upwards at the dark sky and the building I had once stood upon. I growled, glaring at the figures atop it.

Sudden murmuring to my right averted my gaze. Someone was standing over me, then kneeling next to me. It wasn't long until I became conscious of arms coiling themselves around my waist, squeezing tightly, as though afraid that if they let go, I would disappear. A grim smirk tugged up the corners of my lips. I probably would. My neck hurt - I had most likely fractured it from the fall - so I didn't turn my head to see who it was who had hold of me. Instead, I narrowed my eyes, and sniffed. The scent was clear, with a pleasing familiarity. Strawberries. How she had managed to break away from the fray and descend the tall structure was a mystery to me. From what I could hear, the fighting was still intense, and the struggling more than likely in vain. There was never any time I could recall doubting those girls, now however, there was this feeling inside me, a sort of… foreboding. This fight would be their last. I was sure of it.

But if she was safe…

"Strawberry?" I wheezed, followed by a shaky cough. Great, just great. I'd probably punctured my lungs as well.

She lifted her head into my sight and I had to bite down upon my lip to prevent myself from releasing a startled cry. Tears streamed down her pink cheeks from her swollen, red eyes. Her gaze itself was hollow, lost, as if she was far away from here. I wished she was.

"Shirogane?" she whispered, her voice raspy and hoarse. She raised a hand, moving it so that it came to gently rest upon my cheek. Her thumb brushed my skin soothingly. I forgot my words, my mouth becoming dry. It was true I had always loved her, no matter how I teased or insulted her. But she had never felt the same about me. At least, I didn't think so. My mind was playing tricks on me, confusing me now when I least needed it to.

Suddenly remembering what I was going to say, I mustered up as much authority as I could. "Go, Strawberry. Run." It was a horrible thing to say. Her friends were up there, fighting for their lives. Yet here I was, telling her only to save herself.

"What?! Shirogane, I --"

"I said go! Now! As far away from here as you can! Don't die, Strawberry. Don't die…"

She tried to argue, the expression on her face portrayed the rebelliousness that meant she'd defy my command. I knew she'd die like I was about to. Burning tears cascaded, though I was now unable to tell whether they were my own, or hers. Her arms squeezed me one last time. And then I felt nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **Review this old, old ficlet of mine, pretty please? ^_^


End file.
